


sweet dreams

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: cor meum — AceLaw College AU [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is just horny, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Wet Dream, and Law has to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: During an innocent night of cuddling, Ace's libido gets the best of him.Companion piece to a much more wholesome fic,melatonin.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: cor meum — AceLaw College AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> one comment on that first fic mentioned ace having sexy dreams about law and i've been thinking about it ever since. also i went into this planning on writing soft focus verse smut but somehow ended up here instead you're welcome

Whenever Law’s suitemates spent the weekend at home, Ace spent it in Law’s room. While it was the perfect opportunity for some alone time, they didn’t _always_ have sex— only when Ace initiated it, since his libido was much higher than Law’s. More often than not, Ace would fall asleep early, snuggled up to his partner while Law studied or read a book. And no matter how cold it was, Ace functioned as a human blanket, lying on top of Law while he slept like a rock. It was a comfortable, innocent form of intimacy they shared, and Law wouldn’t trade it for the world.

One of those nights, when Ace fell asleep earlier than usual, things went a little differently.

At first, it didn’t seem like anything worth paying attention to. Ace was just talking in his sleep. Law didn’t mind that in the slightest; while he often talked back, he was too focused on his studies that night. He did, however, idly stroke Ace’s back while the man muttered into the crook of his neck. The gentle touch always seemed to calm any bad dreams Ace might have. He didn’t get them too often, but Law would rather be safe than sorry. Nothing could break his concentration quite like a crying boyfriend could.

Despite the soothing motions, as time went on, Law realized Ace was breathing faster than usual. It was a subtle change, but Law knew Ace’s body well enough to spot it— the first sign of a nightmare.

“Ace?” Law tried, keeping his voice low. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he could talk Ace out of it without even waking him up. “It’s alright, Ace. You’re safe.”

He expected Ace to mumble something incoherent in response— maybe it could even clue Law in as to what he was dreaming about. Sometimes they had full-on conversations while Ace was sound asleep, and though they made no sense, Law thought that was just precious.

But instead of Ace’s usual sleepy nonsense... Law heard a long, low groan. 

He froze, his hand completely still against Ace’s back. He knew that sound, and it _definitely_ wasn’t one of distress. Something wasn’t right.

 _“Fuck,”_ Ace grunted, shifting against Law’s side. For a moment, Law thought he’d woken up... but no. Ace just slotted Law’s thigh between his legs, trapping an obvious erection between them.

The room felt very hot all of a sudden.

“...Ace?” Law repeated, louder this time. He didn’t necessarily _want_ to wake his partner up, since Ace needed sleep wherever he could get it, but… what else was he supposed to do? Just lie there and take it?

“Law, _oh,”_ Ace breathed against Law’s neck, causing him to shiver. The fact that he even reacted in such a way made Law blush.

At least Ace was dreaming about him. That was... oddly sweet, in its own way.

Law didn’t have much time to ponder that, not when Ace gripped the front of Law’s shirt and started rocking his hips— subtly, at first, but it wasn’t long before he was outright humping Law’s thigh. At a loss for what to do, Law just took a deep breath and returned his focus to the book in his hand. Maybe he could just... ignore it.

“Yes, yes, just like _that.”_

Law sighed and snapped the book shut. Even in his sleep, Ace couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Just as Law began to accept the situation and whatever might come of it, Ace shifted a _bit too far_ to the left. Now, with a muscular thigh pressed up against his dick, Law had given up any hopes of ignoring his predicament. With a shaky exhale, he gripped the fabric of Ace’s shirt. 

Goddammit.

Ace was really going for it by then, panting while he rutted against Law’s leg. After a few more whispers of his partner’s name, Ace sighed, and Law felt a wet spot forming in the fabric of their pants. Ace settled down soon after that, his body going limp against Law’s once more.

At least he’d been quick about it.

Though, now Law had a boner and a mess to deal with. His own arousal wasn’t _that_ big of a deal to him, but he didn’t want poor Ace to wake up with a pair of soiled pants, so he considered his options.

“Mm… Law?”

Law tensed up again, not even daring to breathe. _Now_ Ace decided to wake up? He watched as Ace propped himself up on his hands, and the friction against his dick made his fingers twitch.

As the sleepiness faded from Ace’s eyes, he beamed at Law. “You’re hard.”

Law looked away. Well, now he _had_ to explain himself. “You were... humping my thigh,” he mumbled.

Ace’s eyes widened, and his face went red to match Law’s. “I... I was?” he asked. He looked down between them and made a face when he moved his hips. “Oh, gross. I’m sorry.” He chuckled, but when he looked back at Law, his expression softened. “Are you alright? I totally didn’t do that on purpose, I promise.”

“It’s fine,” Law answered, shaking his head. “I’m fine. Just...”

Slowly but surely, Ace’s grin made a reappearance. “Just… what? _Horny?”_

Law’s eyes fluttered closed when Ace’s thigh pressed against him again. _Goddammit._

“It’s okay, babe.” Ace giggled and dipped his head down to plant a few kisses along Law’s jaw. “Want me to make it up to you?”

Law huffed. “Ace, you should go back to sleep—”

“Nah. I gotta shower, anyway. I’m not goin’ back to sleep with jizz in my pants.” Another giggle that Law felt against his skin. “You can say no. I just want an answer before I make my next move.”

Law chewed on his lip, really thinking about it. It was a weekend. They didn’t have classes in the morning. Perhaps they could spare a few minutes. “Okay,” he answered, his voice barely audible. “Yes.”

He didn’t even have time to process what was happening before Ace pulled his pants down and enveloped his dick in his mouth.


End file.
